The Celestial Princess and The Fire Dragon
by SmileyKawaii
Summary: Lucy leaves the guild when a rumor is started that she hurt Lisanna. She is taken to the magic realm, where she is discovered as the celestial princess. Members of the guild come to the magic realm to train and they see Lucy again. They are dubbed as her protecters. Natsu becomes her personal knight, and it's like old times, for a while. A NALU story.
1. Chapter 1 Tell me what happened

Chapter 1~Tell me what happened

'Why did everyone hate me?' Lucy wondered to herself as she walked to the guild. 'What did I do?'

When Lucy got to the guild celebration for the anniversary of something called the 'Fairy Eclipse', she heard all kinds is whispers about herself. It was pretty late at night. She went to Levy to ask her what was going on but she looked towards her with sympathetic eyes and turned away. Instead, she just sat in a corner alone because no one would talk to her. After a while, She felt tears streaming down her face, she wiped them away and decided to leave. She simply couldn't take it any longer. When suddenly Happy came up to Lucy as she reached the doors "Lucy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Happy, I'm fine." She responded. She wished she could just ask him why no one would talk to her and what the whispers were about, but then the guild would hate her more.

"Don't go, Natsu won't hang out with me, he just wants to talk to Lisanna." HAppy looked up at her

"Happy, Get over here!" Natsu yelled . He turned to see who Happy was talking to. He then glared at Lucy. "Stay away from her Happy! Lucy, the entire team took a vote, and you were voted off the team!" SHe just nodded showing him no emotion. She was crying on the inside at those words.

She looked at Happy and smiled "Go Happy, I was going to go to sleep as soon as I got home anyway."

He walked off nodding. He looked so sad as he walked off. Lucy walked out of the guild and ended up at the park. She sat on a bench and looked at the sky. She started to ask herself where did she go wrong. Pretty soon, she started to cry. She wiped her tears, stood up and walked back to her apartment.

She Started to ball my eyes out on the bed. She didn't realize that Happy had come into the room. "Lucy… Don't cry. I love you, and nothing will change that." My room door opened, and this time in walked Wendy and Carla.

"Don't cry. You did nothing wrong. We all know you did nothing." They all consoled Lucy.

"Yeah, I told Natsu off." Happy hugged me tighter asher cried even more

She then told me that Lucy apparently said harsh things to cried even harder "Why would I do that?! Everyone in the guild is my family!" A bright light appeared and out walked Lucy's mother. She grabbed the four and pulled them into the light.

Back at the guild, after Lucy walked out, Natsu was yelling ta Happy. "Why were you talking to Lucy?" He asked Happy. "After what she did, you would still trust her?" Happy began to yell. The whole guild looked towards the two.

"She did nothing wrong! Lucy loves the guild! She thinks of all of us as family! Why can't you see that! Lucy was crying! She looked so lost when she walked into the guild! Nobody, not even the person she trusted the most, you Natsu, how hurt she was! Only a few of us could! Wendy could! Carla could! I could!"

"How? She is weak! All she does is wait for someone to save her, or she hides behind her spr-" Natsu got slapped by Happy "its…"

"Shut up! She is stronger than all of you!" He flew out of the guild. 'Was this the truth?' Natsu asked himself.

Wendy and Carla walked up to Natsu and Lisanna. She threw the necklace he gave her on the table.

She began to scream. "Idiot! Jerk! How can you treat her like that! You used to protect her, and ow you treat her like trash!" She slapped him. Natsu gave her a blank stare. She kept yelling.

"What did Lucy ever do to you? She been though so much in her life? I looked up to you! I looked up to everyone in the guild!". She was hurt. She stopped yelling.

"You gave me this necklace promising no would be hurt to the point where they couldn't be healed. I was all one big lie. Lucy is hurt to a point where I can't do anything but comfort her. I used to think of you as a big brother and Lucy as a big sister but you don't deserve that"

Lisanna tried to defend Natsu."Wendy! Don't spe-"

Wendy interrupted "Be quiet. You mean nothing to me compared to Lucy. Lucy has been there from the start, she is the one thing I always wanted... a big sister."

After about 20 minutes, the guild felt immense power. The guild ran to the source and they arrived at Lucy's house. They walked in a bright light was disappearing and we saw Wendy, Happy and Carla, and Lucy, as well as another older women who looked like Lucy walk in. Igneel's presence was felt once again before the light disappeared. They waited for days before Wendy came back with the two exceeds, with no sign of Lucy.

"Mom!" Lucy hugged her mother, never wanting to let her go.

"I was hoping this day would never come, my dear Lucy. As much as I wanted to see you, there was only one reason as to why I could." She hugged back

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" Lucy pulled away.

"You are the celestial Princess."

"What?" The group all yelled.


	2. Chapter 2 Where?

Chapter 2~Where?

Wendy and the exceeds walked in, they went straight towards the request board. The Master walked out of the office.

"You three, what happened and where did you go?" The master pointed to the small mages at the quest board.

Carla looked around. Happy glared at everyone in the guild. Wendy stood their unresponsive.

"I'm waiting." He looked toward them, impatiently.

Wendy grabbed a job showed it to Mira and as she was about to leave she looked at a very angry Master, with tears streaming down her face and spoke "The guild happened, I wouldn't be surprised if Lucy didn't want anything to do with any of you anymore" She turned to me "Especially you, the person she cared for most, you cold hearted jerk. I also am not allowed to tell you what happened, or where we went." She walked out as the two exceeds followed. Happy turned to Natsu before leaving "I told you, Natsu."

"Brats, I would like to know what happened while I was away." Erza explained to the leader of there guild. "Brats, you have hurt a member of the guild, you have caused her to leave, and made the most innocent in our guild hate us. You should be ashamed, Lucy is a member of Fairy tail, she was later to join than the rest of. She fits right in, she is dedicated to Fairy tail. Mira knows this, she is the only one to stay so late. After her so called her team would leave, she would stay behind and finish the paperwork I would get for all the destruction they cause."

"Really?" Erza looked down in shame, tears falling from her eyes. "L-Lucy..."

"She did. Natsu, do you know the reason Lucy always asked you to go on jobs with her was?" He shook my head. "She took at least half the reward money she got, and would give it to me to help pay of the bills and every time she tells me..." Tears rolled down His face.

"She would tell me 'take this to help pay off any money that we need to pay. I can go out and get another job for the rest of my rent.' Every time I would tell her that she did nothing, she shouldn't be paying and she would always tell me to not blame any of you because you were just being yourselves, Fairy tail wizards. Lucy was amazing to this guild, she may not be well known but she is one of our strongest members, maybe not physically but mentally and emotionally. Two things that are important to being a Fairy Tail Wizard."

Everyone in the guild looked ashamed. 'What have I done to the person I cared for most' Natsu put his head into my hands covering my eyes 'I'm sorry, Lucy. Forgive me. You're the one I fell for, and I let you down. I let you be sad. I couldn't see it, I couldn't comfort you when me the needed you the most'.

For the next two weeks, Wendy went on non-stop jobs, and than leave for two months. This happen for 6 months before she stayed for a couple months, just chatting away with Romeo and the exceeds. It was remembered so clearly; the day Romeo was happy again.

 _Wendy came back and grabbed a job. As she was about to leave, Romeo walked up to her "Can we talk outside, Wen?"_

 _"Fine."_

 _When they came back in Wendy and Romeo were smiling. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. We all ran up to Romeo and asked what happened._

 _"Simple, I told Wendy that I didn't believe Lucy did anything to harm Lisanna. I told her the only reason I didn't talk to Lucy was because dad wouldn't let me go talk to her at all."_

A lot of people began to apologize to Lucy in different ways. Some people simply told Wendy, Carla, or Happy to tell Lucy. Others wrote Letters, or gave her them 'I'm sorry' cards to give to Lucy. Natsu was eventually the only one in the guild to not apologize. He had to tell her in person,

It had been a year and five months since Lucy left and she had forgiven everyone, but Natsu.

In the time Lucy was gone, Lisanna tried to get closer to her childhood love. Natsu didn't let her. He could tell she wanted to be more than friends, but he still loved Lucy and Had pushed her away because of Lisanna. The aura around her had changed too. It had become more ominous. One-day Lisanna came to the guild dressed like Lucy would but subtly. She wore a pink tank top that just went over belly button and shorts that were mid-thigh.

"Trying to be like Lucy I see." Natsu said sipping on a glass of water.

"I am not! It's so hot out!" She crossed her arms.

"Lisanna, that looks like almost exactly like one of Lucy's outfits!" Natsu looked at her, and she looked pissed.

"It's been a year and five months nice it left! Get over it!" She raised her voice.

The guild went silent.

"Lucy is a person, not an 'It'!" Natsu hit the table, knocking over his drink in the process. "It's my fault she left, and now I don't know what to do with myself."

"She left on her own will! I'm here for y-" He stood up.

"I don't need you! I-I feel like crap...I should be the one not her she did nothing."

"You didn't do anything." He sat back down.

"I hurt Lucy, I kicked her off the team in front of the whole guild a and called her weak."

Gramps walked out with tears down his face, looking at Natsu "My boy, you hurt your guildmate, no, your best friend and you only feel remorse now. However, Wendy has requested for all dragon slayers, including Laxus, Erza, Gray, Levy and Yukino, for something. So, go wait by the doors."

The doors burst open and the guild saw Sting, Rogue and Yukino entering with Wendy and Carla.

"It's time." The master nodded. She took the necklace she had on and held it out "I open thy gate to the magic realm, Take me to the Heartfilia Palace!"

A gate appeared, in front of her and a lady with long pink rose hair and matching eyes appeared, she was wearing a long black robe and a long staff. "Lady Wendy, is it time for the dragon training?"

"Yes, Sue." The group all stepped into the portal with Wendy.


	3. Chapter 3 Training

Chapter 3~Training

They awoke in a place that looked the infirmary but a lot bigger. Wendy walked into the room and had felt magic power from right behind her. The energy they felt was strong. It rivaled Erza's. Lucy walked into the room with a pale-yellow sundress on. She looked a lot different but the same still. She had the same physical features. She now had hair that shone like gold under the sun, but kind of shimmered under light, her big brown eyes appeared more gold. But they stayed the same otherwise. The thing that stood out most was, now on the back of her neck, was a star.

"Hi guys." She was as beautiful as ever, with the same beautiful voice, Natsu thought. Everyone had jumped on her, but Natsu and Wendy. He still had to forgive Lucy, but needed to do it when he were alone.

"We missed you Lucy! Nothing was enjoyable without you around, not even cake! Hit me if you will!" Erza held out a sword and Lucy pushed it down

"Don't leave like that we were worried sick! Me and Flame brain even started to fight less!" Gray got pulled from her by Juvia. Juvia took his spot.

"Love riv – Lucy, Juvia was in tears when you left! Juvia flooded the guild

a lot!" Juvia was in tears.

"Bunny girl, you sure did bring the guild down!" Gajeel patted her head.

"What can I say? We don't talk much, but you're still apart of Fairy tail..." Laxus patted her back.

"I'm so sorry Lu-chan! I'm sorry!" Levy was soaking her dress with tears.

"Good to see you Lucy. I'm glad Pisces was right!" Yukino smiled.

"Your guild is still at the top, but they are miserable without you!" Sting pulled away, dragging Lector with him

"Yeah, they are!" Lector flew up, pumping his fist.

"Good to see your well." Rogue also pulled away, with Frosch on his head.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch fell off and was caught by Rogue.

"Guys, I missed you all so much. I'm sorry for just leaving like that." Lucy had tears streaming down her face.

"We should be saying that. We believed her over you. You are more important to us than she is." Erza said crying and hugging her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to take everyone to," She paused, "Oh okay, but Natsu with me. So, come a long!" Wendy took everyone but Natsu out of the room.

They all left and Natsu decided it was a good time to apologize."Luce, I-"

"Save it Natsu. I don't need to hear it. Let's just say you took me out of a dark place, and I'm glad I had people to stop me from re entering that place, but I need to fulfill a promise I once made." She looked towards him with a small smile on her face. "It hurts, you calling me weak. Happy told me and you kicking me off the team. I've gotten over it. Now it's time for me to fulfill a promise I made you long ago. A bit later, okay? Let's go catch up with the others" She smiled at him. He wasn't sure why this one made him feel a bit queasy.

 _In the dining room…_

"Welcome to your year long training. Don't worry about it Master already knows. I will be introducing you to you mentors for the next year right now, then we will have dinner. When I call your name, you are to step forward and you will be introduced!" They all looked surprised as Lucy made the announcement.

"Erza, meet Rio, the swords dragon! She will help you improve and strengthen 'The Knight'." They stepped forward and smiled and then walked off into the dining hall. Rio had long black hair and blue eyes. She wore armour like Erza.

"Gray, meet Cannon, the ice dragon! He'll help you be able to keep your ice from not melting longer, and to create new objects out of ice." They walked off. Cannon wore an Ice blue plain shirt. He had on black ripped jeans.

"Juvia, meet Drala the water dragon! She'll teach you new moves, and help you strengthen your existing ones." They followed Gray and Cannon rather quickly into the dining hall. She had on a Long sleeved dark blue dress. It reached her knees, and she wore matching flats.

"Gajeel, say hi to Metalicanna. You'll do what you did when you were younger."

Gajeel 'tch'ed and walked off with him. He looked like an older Gajeel, with rusty coloured hair, and eyebrows.

"Laxus, this is Thunder the Lightning dragon! He'll teach you some secret arts."

They were both quite _shocked!_ Ha ha. Thunder had on a yellow flannel, and black sweatpants. He had hair like the younger version of the master.

"Levy, this is Sarna the knowledge or script dragon! She'll help use less magic."

She started asking Sarna a lot of questions as they left! She had green hair and pink eyes. She wore a dress like Levy, in green.

"Yukino, you will be training with my mom Layla. Mom, please don't embarrass me!" They walked off, and Lucy could hear her mom telling stories of herself as a baby.

"Sting, Rogue you know Weisslogia and Skiadrum." They looked at them in disbelief and walked into the dining hall muttering something.

"Lector, Frosch you will be accompanying them." Weisslogia had on a white top and denim shorts. He had white hair. Skiadrum had black hair and wore a letterman jacket and jeans.

"Natsu, come we have to go to the dining hall now." Natsu could tell he was disappointed "Wendy, Grandine, and Igneel are already in the dining hall!"


	4. Chapter 4 Heartbroken

Chapter 4~Heartbroken

The group entered the dining room and saw Igneel in his human room. He ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Dad!".

He hugged back and began to cry. "Good to see you, son." He pulled away and got a smack in the head. "That was for everything you destroyed!"

"Heh…" Natsu rubbed the back of his head then sat down next to Igneel. Lucy sat down to his right. They introduced ourselves and then went to bed.

 _Seven days later…_

It's been a week since they had started to train. They'd all just finished eating breakfast. Lucy told everyone to meet here and not go to training after because she had news.

"Good morning! We have a new trainee which we all know well, especially Erza." Erza gulped because I had a matchmaker face on. "Come on in, you'll be training with Ren the meteor dragon, Jellal." Lucy smirked.

"Hello everyone!" Jellal said calmly.

He turned to Erza and began to blush after Lucy announced where he will be training and sleeping. "Ren and Rin are twins, so they share an island. You will be training alongside Erza, and sharing a hut with Erza as well. We also need to make you a bed and it won't be ready for few weeks. It may be a training hut, but the furniture inside is custom built to match. You will be sharing a bed with Erza until then."

The dragons were snickering. Jellal was happily talking to Erza as if he wasn't blushing a couple second ago. Then this happened.

"Look here, you try anything and we will kill you!" Gray said sternly with a demonic aura surrounding him and Natsu.

"I will not hesitate to burn you into a pile of ashes if you hurt her!" Natsu looked as serious as he was when he was fighting.

Soon enough, the rest of the guild was surrounding him threatening him. Lucy just smiled and giggled. She missed the way they treated me like a family. She got up, and that's when Igneel walked up to her and told her he needed to borrow her training space because Natsu had destroyed the island.

"Fine, just don't destroy anything there or I will make you train with Cannon instead." He glared at Cannon than turned back to the blonde.

"Thank you, Lucy." He thanked her then started to fight with Cannon.

Erza began to yell at the guild. She smacked Gray and Natsu in the head and they all went of to train.

 _A couple hours later…_

Lucy kept yelling at the two to keep it down so, they decided to take a food break somewhere in the forest.

"Natsu, tell me why you hurt Lucy." Igneel opened the picnic basket then looked towards the dragon slayer.

"We thought she hurt Lisanna, but it turns out she didn't. No one knows who started the rumour either." He began to munch on some chips.

"Could it have been this Lisanna person you're referring to?" Igneel started to eat a sandwich."

"No, she didn't even know about the rumour until after Lucy left. We even used a spell to make sure she didn't lie." He kept eating. "Although, what happen on that day is a fuzzy memory to everyone…"

There was silence until Natsu spoke "She changed though. Something or someone, had changed her and we want her back to normal." Poor Natsu got hit in the head again.

Igneel began to raise his voice, so he could hear but, Lucy couldn't.

"Do you not want Lucy back? When she first got here she wouldn't stop crying, Natsu. Even now she isn't truly happy. You will make her happy once again. If not, we will be forced to do something drastic." He pulled out 2 empty reusable water bottles.

"I know, but she is so distant now. I'm pretty sure she hates me." He was handed the bottles.

"Look here, go get water. There is a river where we were training." I got up and left.

When he arrived at the spring, he noticed Lucy was asleep, she looked peaceful. She soon looked like she as about to cry. She began muttering in her sleep "No, don't... I love the guild...I said nothing about her, the guild is my family..."

He couldn't help but frown "I know, Luce. I'm so sorry." She settled down a bit. He got the water and left back to Igneel.


	5. Chapter 5 Explanation

Chapter 5~Explanation

Everyone was eating dinner quietly when Lucy walked in. She stumbled a bit and put a hand on her head. "Ugh." She groaned as she stood back up.

"Are you alright?" She was asked simultaneously. She nodded. "Oh my" Layla muttered. She got up and walked into the kitchen. When she came out she threw Lucy a bottle.

"Thanks mom." Lucy spoke as if she had just gotten up. She opened in up and popped a pill. "I'm going to go change into something more comfortable." She walked out the door.

"Oh no, are you ill? What happened?" Erza asked, worry obvious in her voice. It was too late, Lucy was already gone.

"Lucy has had some trouble adjusting to her new level of magic. She will become tired and weak when her body is adjusting. The pills are too help speed up the process." Layla spoke as Jude walked through the door.

Erza, Gray, and Natsu stood up getting into a fighting stance. After what he had did, they were worried it would happen again. "Sit down. "Layla said calmly. They didn't flinch "I said sit!" She yelled. They obeyed, still glaring at him.

Lucy walked back in. "Dad, you're back. How did the meet up go?" Lucy was curious as she sat down next to him.

"It went well. He agreed and his family will be visiting within a year. How has your training been going? Are your friends doing alright? Can I scold them now?" The maids began to bring out breakfast.

"That's great. We will have to set up some more guest rooms than. My training has been going well. Yes, they are. As for the scolding, that's up to mom." The maids began to place plates in front of everyone.

They turned their head to Layla. "Not yet. They are still unaware of the situation."

Layla turned her head to everyone else. "As you are aware, Lucy's father was not the nicest to her after I left. This is do to the fact of a illness kind of like homesickness. When he had nothing left of his original home and lost it. He blocked everything out related to Fiore, to stay away from going on a killing spree. To try and occupy himself, he did work." She turned to Jude." Go ahead."

"YOU CHILDREN HURT MY PRINCESS! You have apologized but I will kill you all next time!" He scolded them. He continued to scold them for the next 10 minutes.

"Sorry sir. I do feel you owe us an apology for destroying our guild hall." Erza mentioned, finishing her strawberry pancakes.

"Yes, I am sorry about that. The main reason I wanted to marry her off, is so my illness didn't take over. I was afraid I would harm her. After the talk with Lucy, I realized she didn't need that." Jude said, putting an arm around his wife's waist.

Soon everyone finished eating and went to bed. Unable to sleep, Natsu got up and headed off to the royal garden.

As he got to the garden, he sat down at the fountain. He had forgiven Jude, and Lucy looked ever so happy now. Staring at his feet, his mind raced with questions. What did Igneel mean when he said if we didn't make Lucy happy again, they would do something drastic? What was the drastic thing? How was he supposed to make her happy?

"Natsu?" He looked up to see Lucy.

"Hey…" Was all he could manage to get out.

"You should get to bed. I have a surprise for tomorrow." She sat down beside him.

"You're not tired?" He looked at her big, beautiful, brown eyes.

"I am, but I can't seem to sleep." She gave him a small smile.

"You go to bed and I will go to bed. Deal?" He held out his hand.

"Deal." The pair shook hands.

They quietly sneaked back in and went to bed. Natsu just couldn't stop thinking about how cute Lucy looked in those pajamas.


	6. Chapter 6 Surprise and rivalry

Chapter 6~Surprise and rivalry

The mage's that lived within the Heartfilia castle woke up extra early. As everyone arrived, they sat down to eat breakfast, then put their plates away and sat back down. Once everyone arrived, Lucy began to speak.

"Guys, you're going to the guild." She spoke up, sitting down in her seat.

They all looked at Lucy as if she was crazy. Erza spoke up first, "I thought we were training here for a year."

"You are, but once a month you'll spend a day at the guild. You should be leaving when Wendy is done eating." Speak of the devil. Wendy waked out of the kitchen.

"I'm done. Let's go." She took out her necklace.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." She waved goodbye, and got up to leave.

Natsu ran up to her and grabbed her by the wrist." You're coming too. Come on Luce, they would love to see you again. Plus, you should get to kick some butt."

"I would like to, but I have duties" Natsu laughed, and that earned him a smack in the head. "I have work and I need to train. I need to prepare an upcoming visit. Maybe another time." She got her wrist out of his grip.

"Too bad." Natsu picked Lucy up. He ran through the portal and they ended up outside the guild. He put me down and then proceeded to push her through the guild doors.

"Lucy!" They piled up on top of her. Sue pushed them off "That is no way to treat the princess!''

"Princess?" They all yelled and began to ask what felt like a million questions to the mage's of the Magic realm. After explaining, and Mira thinking it was Natsu's nickname for Lucy, they threw a classic Fairy Tail party. She was always apart of the guild. She had always had her guild mark. Around noon, about seven hours later, her mom. Layla, walked in through the portal.

"Lucy, why did you run off? You have responsibilities." The older celestial mage crossed her arms,and shook her head slightly.

"I know mom. Told you Natsu." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Anyways, you can take care of the rest tomorrow. Today, you will have to hang out with the prince." She said with a grin on her face.

"Is that not next week?" Lucy asked, a little suspicious.

"He is early. Bye, dear." as she walked into the portal, Prince James walked out.

The prince, James, greeted Lucy with a kiss on her hand. Natsu walked up to her.

"Who is this goofball?" He asked, standing beside Lucy.

"Idiot! This is Prince James, and you're the goofball." She said hitting him on the head.

"Oh. Nice to meet you, Prince James. I'm Natsu Dragneel." He held my hand out.

"Nice to meet, Natsu." They shook hands, and you could feel the tension in the air.

"Natsu!" Lisanna ran up to the group. "Let's go on a job."

"I don't have time. Jobs take too long and we leave tonight." He didn't show any emotion, not wanting to seem rude.

"You can go." Lucy said. "Just be back tomorrow. I'll pick you up, or Wendy will. Igneel will be mad, but that's your problem."

"Who asked you? I was talking to Natsu." Lisanna was showing a bit too much attitude.

"Lisanna, that is no way to talk to a princess. Plus, you're no better than her." Natsu said, showing her some attitude.

"Natsu, it's alright. I'll catch up with you later. I'm going to show James around."

Lucy and James walked out, hand in hand.

"So, let's go. Plus, why is she a princess? I would be a much better one." She crossed her arms.

Natsu began walking away, going to talk to Mira to get some food. "Sorry, I can't go. If I do I'll miss the party and Igneel will be mad at me. Also, Lucy is a princess because her parents are king and queen and you would be a worse princess. Lucy has all the traits and more. You don't." She stormed off.

Time skip 1 hour

Natsu was sitting at the bar, eating 'like a pig', like Erza would say. Mira came up to him with a smirk on her face "So Natsu, where is Lucy? Where is the princess?"

He continued to sip my drink. "She is showing Prince James around. I don't get why she is, not like the guy is apart of the guild."

"Someone is jealous." She was wiping a glass, smirking.

"I'm not jealous! I just don't like the guy..." He muttered, finishing his food.

"Come on Natsu, next time you have some alone time, just talk like you used to. Give her something." 'It sounds amazing but she was a princess, how could I?' he wondered.

"I don't think we'll get any alone time. She's a princess. If anything, in a fairy tale, I would be a dragon." He finished my drink. She took the dishes and placed them in the sink.

"Do it Natsu. Find a way. I saw the way she used to look at you. Bring her back. Bring that look back. Being back our Lucy." She handed him another drink and smiled.

Suddenly a portal opened, and out walked Igneel, in human form. He walked up to him and stole his food and drink. "So, this is your guild. Good food. Anyway, we need to talk."

"Alright, let's go. Let's talk later Mira" he got up.

"Okay. Thank you, Igneel. I'm glad you like my cooking." she collected the glass and plate, soon turning away, as the two walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7 Roles

**Chapter 7~ Roles  
**  
 **Natsu POV**  
Igneel dragged me out of the guild and into the back. "So Natsu, what do you think of Prince James?"

"..." I was gathering my thoughts. I hadn't talked to the guy, when I suddenly saw Lucy blushing and giggling with Prince James. "Don't like him."

"Why not? He is a great guy. The dragon council plans on getting him married to Lucy, you know." Igneel sounded like he mean's it, but didn't sound to happy about the marriage thing.

"What! Why? Why does she have to get married?! She's not even 25 yet!" Igneel smacked me.

"I said we're going to marry them. Why? Because she is a princess and she needs to get married, but he wasn't our original choice. They're going to get married when Lucy is around 26, 27. Unless she wants to get married sooner."

"Okay. Who was your original choice?" I asked.

"Can't tell you that. Sorry. She doesn't know yet, we still must tell her. So please, don't tell her." Igneel said with pleading eyes.

Lucy POV

We are now back. Prince James is engaged. He seemed like a sweet guy to. Oh well. Everyone seemed so lively, like they did when I left. Lots of things have changed since I left. Cana drinks a barrel less. Elfman now says 'womanly' instead of 'manly' to women. We've gained members Romeo's age. They all seem to have a crush on either Romeo or Wendy. Romeo seems more jealous. Gajeel is less dense. Gray stopped striping his pants of in the guild. Never in my life thought that would happen.

Time skip 5 months

"Morning everyone" I smiled.

"Ah, alright now that everyone is here, let's talk." My mom said, sipping on her tea.

"RIGHT!" We all yelled. There was an important announcement for something and we weren't sure what.

"It has been 6 months since you have started your training. So, you will continue for another 6, even if you choose not to accept what we are about to ask of you. Now, Lucy will need protectors and we ask of you to be them." My said, sipping on her tea

My dad proceeded to explain further "As her guardians, you protect her in earth land because at the castle she is surrounded by people to protect her. If something was to happen here, you will have teleported here immediately and will have armour appear on your body as you get teleported."

Next it was Igneel, on behalf of the dragons "You must not reveal her status. The guild is fine, but you must erase this information from any one who leaves. At least one of you must remain by her side, except at night. when she goes on a job. Now, she will require a personal guardian, her knight. This will be chosen among the guardians. If you wish not to be a guardian you will have to leave now."

No one got up "This is ridiculous. I don't need protecting! I can take care of myself perfectly fine." I yelled.

"Maybe so sweetie, but we can't risk that." My mom grabbed by hand and looked into my eyes." Now, her knight will have to stay my her at night with her in the same room. If her knight is a girl, then with her when she showered or bathes as well. Her knight will have to travel with her between worlds as well. They will be with her both in earth land and in the magic realm. If something happens to them, another protector will appear at her side instantly. Now go into the hall and discuss."

They looked around, while Natsu ate, then Erza spoke "Natsu will be her guardian."

"Are you sure? You didn't get a chance to speak.' My dad asked taking the food from Natsu.

"Yes," Gray continued "He cares for her the most. Would be first to give up his life and it would be like old times."

"What are you talking about?" Metalcanna asked

"Natsu and Lucy used to be a team. They would go everywhere together. They would hang out all day long. They were best friends. They would even share a bed."

" So it has been decided. Starting today, Natsu Dragneel is your new guardian." Declared the Dragon council.

 **Don't kill me! I'm sorry. I had major writer's block, had school work and fell back into depression. I'm all better now and school lets out in a month-ish. This chapter is rushed, so excuse any errors. It's 2:48AM when I am writing this and**


	8. Chapter 8 Apartment hunting

**Chapter 8~ Apartment hunting**

 **Lucy POV**

"Lucy will return to her life in earthland. She will be here for a week every month. You will all have to be here from 7 in the morning until noon or later if you choose for training." My mom explained, "Starting today Natsu will move in with her. In earthland, you will share a room. Don't do any thing _bad."_ Natsu looked so confused. "Here you will have joined rooms."

Sue appeared and opened a door. "I apologise for the intrusion, but today is your visiting day. Your final visiting day."

"You will go and comeback tonight. We will have a celebration tomorrow then you will take your things back to earthland." My dad said as he did some paper work. "GO!"

All at once we rushed in through the door and ended up in….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NATSU'S HOUSE!?

This is a mess of a house. Fish guts in a trash can in the corner. Clothes and papers everywhere. Luckily, Erza beat Natsu until he cleaned up. Now it looked like a living place. Natsu was so out f breath when we got to the guild. Poor guy.

"Here," I handed him some of Mira's stew and a glass of orange juice, "You look like you could use it. Here is a fish for Happy. I got the biggest one we have."

They looked and hugged me with tears in their eyes "THANK YOU, LUCY!" I left to the washroom.

 **Natsu POV**

In about 5 minutes, I had finished by food. Happy too. Lucy was coming back and had almost reached me when… I tripped running up to her and spilled the last of my orange juice all over her shirt.

"I'm so sorry!" I started to wipe her shirt with my hands

.

.

.

I pulled away as soon I realized I was touching her…um… bust.

She was blushing profusely, "It's fine, really. I just have nothing to wear." She walked up to Mira to see if she had anything she could wear. She was always the one who kept spare clothes. She came back "She has nothing. Oh well, I'll just go back to the magic realm and get something. I'll be either wearing a gown or a night dress."

"No," I didn't want her to draw stares while we were in town a getting an apartment in a gown or have pervert's look at her in her night dress. I took of my shirt. It's the one I was wearing while on Tenrou island. "Wear this. You can tie a knot in the front. I see girls doing it all the time. I have an extra somewhere in Happy's bag."

"AYE SIR!" Happy threw a shirt at me.

"Thanks. I'm going to go and change." After about 5 minutes she was back. Damn, she looks so hot in my clothes. I just wanna… I'll keep it PG.

"Let's go look for a house Luce. I have to stay with you now, so we need a 2-bedroom house."

"Natsu, did you forget? We need to share a room." She replied as she tied her hair into a high ponytail.

"At night. Plus, we'll need a room for Happy, and a place to keep my stuff in." She nodded and then we left.

 **-Time skip 3 hours minutes-**

It was hard too find a nice 2-bedroom place around 150 000 jewels a month. It was either cheap rent, 2-bedroom place that was being sold by someone shady or the place was falling apart, smelled like rotting. That or it was what we were looking for way too much. "UGH! This is so hard!" I complained.

Lucy smacked me on the head, "Natsu, what we are looking for is rare. It will take a long time to find one." We looked around the area and saw a 'For Rent' sign. "Look, Luce! One is right there."

"Let's go look." We went over and walked inn and were greeted by a blonde-haired dude who looked like he was our age, 24 or 25. Maybe even 26.

"Hi, my name is Derrick Oran." He was staring at Lucy. "Are you and your boyfriend looking for an apartment?"

I was about to say yes, so he wouldn't flirt with Lucy. She interrupted before I could "Yeah, we're looking for an apartment, but we're not dating. We are just friends." I don't know why, but that hurt.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Why don't we look around either way?" He had a god damn playboy, charming smile on his face. Lucy was blushing and I wanted nothing more than to punch this guy in the face.

We looked around and it was an amazing house. It had a big kitchen with a big fridge and island. It was an eat-in kitchen. The living room was a good size. Unlike Lucy's old place, we could fit all our friends in this one. It was a 2-bedroom place. The master bedroom was about half a bedroom bigger than her old one. While the other one was a quarter smaller then the master bedroom. It had 2 washrooms'. One attached to the master bedroom, and one was in the hall next to the 2nd bedroom. The master bedroom had a walk-in closet and the other one had a big one, but not a walk-in closet.

"This place costs around 165 000 jewel a month." The entire time he was staring at Luce. Not once did he look or even ask about me. He asked Lucy all sorts of things. "I'll let you two talk." He walked off.

"It's the best place we've seen. It's a little much but it's worth it." She was staring at Derrick.

"Let's get it. It's an amazing place. Plus, it's super close too the guild." I waved my hand in her face as I spoke.

We agreed to get the place. We told Derrick we wanted it. "Alright I'll give you some forms to fill out. You can move in 2 weeks from Friday."We got the forms and filled them out. They asked for our information and we signed a couple contracts. We were about to leave when, "Hey, Lucy," Derrick came up behind us, "Want to go out on Saturday?"

"I'm sorry, I would love to but I have work. I'm not looking for a relationship either." Lucy was talking supper apolitically.

"Okay. I'll see you in a week. One more thing before you go. I need to show these to my boss before you can get this place officially. I'll give you any changes made next week when we meet up."

Today has been a long day.

 **Wow. That is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. Anyway, I'm thinking of starting another story. I have two ideas. You let me know which one you want at the following link. There are 'don't start one' and 'I don't care' options.**

r/P5KHQNG

 **I'm graduating next week! On to high school I ago. The next chapter will be the ball and the packing and arrival in earthland. It'll also include a RoWen scene, maybe.**


	9. Chapter 9 The 'Goodbye' Ball

**Chapter 9~ The 'Goodbye' Ball**

 **Natsu POV**

We arrived back at the guild hall and only had about an hour left until we had to leave. "I never want to do that again!" I layed my head on the table.

"One day you'll have to do it all again." Lucy said as she ordered a strawberry milkshake and fire wings.

"Why would I put myself through that torture?" I asked.

She handed me my fire wings then sipped on her milkshake. "You want a family of your own some day don't you? With a wife and more then 1 child?" I nodded my head.

"Well, when you have a family, you'll need a place that has room for you and your wife. A room for your kids, a place for their things. When you have a family, you'll have a lot of things and the stuff you and your family hoard, will need a place for storage too. That place is going to cost you a lot more then were paying right now if you want to rent it. It will cost you even more if you want to buy the place." During all of that, I don't know why, but I pictured Lucy as my wife.

"…u"

"…su"

"…atsu"

"Natsu!"

I shot up and banged my head into Gray's chest. "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"That's okay, Natsu?" He said, "Anyway, Sue is here early because she is busy later. We're leaving now." We said our good byes and left.

 **Lucy POV**

We arrived at the castle and were met by my parents. "You're here early, so you will pack or train. It's up to you. On second thought, just pack. The ball goes pretty late into the night anyway." We all left to our rooms.I finished in about 15 minutes. When I walked into my room, there were already maids packing. I got them to leave then finished packing what was left.

I decided to go out to the royal garden to get some fresh air before I had to get ready. I got outside and sat down on the edge of the big fountain in the center of the garden. I wasn't paying attention and almost fell in to the water, but someone caught me. I closed my eyes bracing myself for the impact and when I opened my eyes I saw Natsu. "Careful, Luce. If you fall and take a shower, you'll be late to the ball."

"Why would I be late to the ball?" I asked while getting out of his arms.

"You take forever in the bathroom, and we need to get ready in 10 minutes." That earned him a smack in the head. "Ow! Sorry, Lucy. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Well, you should finish packing."

"Already did."

"Really?" he nodded, "Alright, why are you here anyway?"

"Do you not want me here?" he looked so sad.

"No, that's not it. I just thought you want to be away from me for a while. You're going to have to follow me around from now on." He hugged me. "Natsu?" I whispered quietly as a light pink blush came to my cheeks.

"I would never hate having to be with you. I care about you so much." He let me go and gazed into my eyes. "Don't ever think like that." I nodded my head then ran off to a field that was right next to the fountain. I lied down on the grass and stared at the sky.

"Lucy! I'm soaked!" He said as he ran over.

"How?"

"When you ran off, you knocked me into the fountain." I was about to apologise when he interrupted. "It's fine. You don't have to apologise. There are advantages to being a fire mage." He irrupted into flames to dry himself off and I lost it. I was laughing uncontrollably.

"It's not funny!" he pouted.

"I'm sorry. I haven't had a good laugh in a while." I sat up and gestured him to sit next me and he did.

"Have you ever been in love?"

"I don't think so. Why?" I asked as I lied down again.

"I was talking to Mira sometime after you left. She said I might've been in love with someone." That broke my heart.

"Who?"

"Well, she is beautiful." I know it's a girl. "Her hair is light, but it's bright." Lisanna? "She is curvy." Definitely Lisanna. "She left me for awhile." Is he talking about Lisanna? "Her name is L…"

"Guys! We have to start getting ready now!" We heard Levy's voice from the door.

"I'll tell you some other time." He grabbed my hand and led me inside, when I knew my way around my own castle.

After about 20 minutes, all the girls barged into my room in robes. I had just taken a quick bath because the water was cold and now I know why. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to get ready." Levy said as they put their dresses on my bed.

"Plus, we can help each other get ready too. Juvia would love too brush someone's hair." Juvia grabbed a brush out of her make-up bag.

"I need some help doing up my corset." Wendy showed us the back of her dress.

"I need help with my hair." Juvia immediately ran over to Yukino.

"I need make-up assistance." Erza suddenly had sparkle in her eyes. The doors opened and in walked Mira. "MIRA!" we all yelled.

"Lucy's mom came to the guild to ask me to help my girls with their looks for tonight. I said yes because I get to come to the ball too. Tonight, I shall take pictures of all my ships!" She had a camera around her neck. "Romeo came too." Wendy blushed.

"Okay," I said and walked to the door to go in my closet. "Everything I have for getting ready is in here." They all walked in and looked mesmerized.

"My parents really went all out, huh?" I said as I waved my hand in front of their faces.

"Yeah, Lu-Chan! This place has two floors!" We walked up the stairs.

"Lucy, it's almost as big as your bedroom." Wendy couldn't help but point that out.

"I'm jealous! If my requip storage was even half as big as this I could have so much more armour." We went to a space above my room, attached to the closet.

"Juvia thinks Lucy is really Lucky."

"Think I could borrow a dress? I don't have one for tonight. I was asked last minute."

"Sure. You can all have one if you want." They all ran off and grabbed a dress. "Say the spell on the wall if it's the wrong size after putting it, or trying to put it on and it should fit."

The dress Juvia, Erza and Mira chose fit perfectly. The dress was obviously to big on Wendy, and the chest was big on Levy's chosen dress. We all helped each other get ready and went down to the ball. Juvia was good at up-do's so she did those styles. While I helped with hair down styles. Wendy and Mira got make-up. Erza was helping us with jewelry, along with Yukino. Around half way through, maids came in and tried to help, saying that 'commoners' shouldn't be helping a princess. That caused Wendy and Levy to cry, and Mira and Erza almost jumped on them. I told them to not call them that and got them out of the room. We finished getting ready and left to the ball.

 **3** **rd** **Person**

The group of girls walked down the stairs to the ball, and drew stares from all over the room. Mainly from the guys they knew. Natsu stared at Lucy as she walked down the stairs. She wore a light pink gown and matching heels. It had a deeper, sparkly pink belt going around the waist. It hugged her curves. It was V-neck straps. Her hair was in a bun, with 2 pieces of hair framing her face.

Juvia wore a light to dark blue Ombre dress. It had white accents around the bottom of the dress and the sweetheart neckline. She was wearing deep blue, strappy heels. Her hair was down, with the ends curled. She had 2 curled pieces of her framing her face. Gray started at her and would've drooled if Happy hadn't shut his mouth.

Gajeel almost punched a guy for starring at Levy, but he walked away before he could. Levy wore a bright orange gown and light orange heels. The top of her drees was full of gems. And it had a net over the bottom portion. It had halter top. Her hair was in her usual style, with a pale orange head band.

Jellal almost dropped his drink when he saw Erza. She wore a Red dress, with a black top. It had black gems placed randomly over the bottom She had on black strappy sandals. Her hair was in a messy bun.

Mira had a lilac dress with an illusion neckline. Her dress had a waist band with a big bow in the back. It had net on both sides of the bottom. She wore Lilac flats. Her was an off the shoulder style. Her hair was in a French braid. Laxus almost dropped his coat.

Sting dropped his plate, and it was caught by rogue. Yukino wore a white dress and white wedges. Her dress had sliver accents and a keyhole neckline. It was a backless dress. She had her hair down, straight.

Romeo dropped his cup. Luckily, it was empty. Wendy had an emerald green dress that went right under her ankles. It was very simple with lighter green gems all over the top. She wore green flats. Her hair was in a crown braid.

"You look…" Laxus couldn't get any words out.

"The end of that sentence is nice, hopefully" Mira gigled

"You are breathtaking." Jellal stared into Erza's eyes. Erza blushed a colour that was close to her hair.

"I don't know what to say, Juvia. You're just…wow." Gray kept looking at Juvia up and down. Juvia was blushing ever so subtly.

"You look amazing, Levy." Levy was amazed at the fact Gajeel called her by her name.

"…" Yukino waved her hand in front of Stings face. He should have said something.

"Lucy, you are gorgeous. I didn't think you could be more beautiful." Natsu grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Wendy… You look so beautiful. Do you maybe, wanna dance?" He grabbed her hand as he nodded and led her to the dance floor.

From afar, the king and queen watched their daughter.

"Maybe we made a bad decision. Do you think we should go back, Jude?" she leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. "Maybe." They left to the door to greet some special guests...

 **That took way to long to write. I should start having a plot for my chapters, and not just write whatever. Do you guys think I should? The next chapter will be the ball. I planned to just write the ball today, but that is not what came to mind. Next time, there will be a Rowen scene. Also, as of September 2017, I will be in high school. I'm excited and like dreading it.**


	10. Chapter 10The 'Goodbye' Ball ll

**Chapter 10~ The 'Goodbye' Ball ll**

Wendy and Romeo walked on to the dance floor. Romeo placed his hands on Wendy's waist, and Wendy wrapped her arms around his neck. Wendy had a blush on her face and stared down at her feet. Romeo brought her head up, so they that they gazed into each others' eyes. "Keep your eyes locked on mine. I'll guide."

Wendy nodded her head. The music started, and couples begin to fill the dance floor. They begin to dance to the music, keeping eye contact the entire time. Wendy soon placed her head on Romeo's shoulder, and whispered a loving "Thank you…" They moved as one, as if they had practiced time after time.

They continued to dance, as more and more couples left the dance floor. Soon they were the only ones on the dance floor. They could here the 'Aw's' coming from the crowd. The song came to a stop, they began to draw stares. Romeo led Wendy out onto the balcony. They sat down on the bench outside. Romeo grabbed her hand while it was n the bench. She turned her head over to Romeo and looked lovingly at him. He leaned in and kissed her, and she kissed back. They pulled away. Romeo grabbed both her hands, "Wendy, I…"

Wendy cut him off with a kiss on the cheek. "Me too."

Romeo gave her a peck on her forehead and they looked into the night sky, as happy as they had ever been. When suddenly fireworks went off in the distance.

Mira and Laxus were out, in the gardens. There were others around, some families, singles, and other couples. Laxus grabbed on to her waist and picked her up and spun her in a circle. "Fresh air is so nice!" Mira exclaimed.

They ventured in to apart of the royal gardens where guests were not allowed to go. Mira wandered over to a bunch of lilies that were in the center of the garden. Laxus wandered over to some roses, and picked one. "For you, my lady." He handed a rose to Mira.

Mira placed the rose behind her ear and giggled, "Never thought I would see the romantic side of you. I like love it."

He pulled her close and they locked there eyes together. "I'm glad you do, because I love being romantic with you."

"I never would have thought you liked me in the slightest. I…um… never would have guessed. Growing up you got colder and colder towards me." Mira looked towards the ground and the flower began to fall out of her hair.

Laxus pushed the flower in to her hair an brung her head up. "I had to keep myself from you. I didn't want to commit to you before I know I could be faithful and not always out of town on missions to get stronger to take the guild down. I'm over all of that now. Now I just want you. To love you, and hold you, and just be with you."

Tears right began to fall from Mira's eyes. She smiled and leaned in to kiss Laxus. Right before they kissed, he asked, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"You tell me…" Mira kissed him and he kissed back just as loving.

"I'll take that as a yes." They continued to kiss, as the fireworks started.

Sting and Yukino went over to the table to get some punch. A little boy was playing tag and bumped in to Yukino and spilled punch all over Yukino's dress. "I need to change."

"Yeah, I…um… here." Sting took his coat of and gave it to Yukino. "Let's get you to your room."

Sting and Yukino walked to her room. They went into the room and Sting sat down on her bed. Yukino walked in to the closet and chose a new dress. She walked out. Her dress was whit with long sleeves with shoulder cut outs. It had a lace belt and had net over the bottom." Yukino walked over to Sting. "Could you…uh… zip me up?"

Sting got up and walked over to Yukino. "Of course."

Yukino pulled her hair out of the way. Sting grabbed the zipper an began to pull it up. Around halfway through, it got stuck. "It's stuck."

"Pull it down and try again." And so he did. Still didn't work. Sting traced his fingers on her back. "You are beautiful. I just need you in my life. Yukino, will you be mine?"

"Who said I wasn't? I am. I love you." He wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you too." He placed a kiss on her back. Yukino turned to look Sting. They looked at each other as if no one else was alive, like no one else mattered to either of them.

They kissed. Sting placed his hands on her back and pulled her zipper up. "I got it." Just as they separated, fireworks went of in the distance.

Erza and Jellal watched as Wendy and Romeo danced in each others' arms. Erza walked of in to the hall and looked out the window in to the night sky. Jellal noticed that Erza was leaving and looked around and saw her leaving. Jellal ran after her. He stood next to her and looked out the window with her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She took a deep breath.

Jellal turned to look at Erza. "You're not. I know you. You have tears streaming down your face."

She turned to Jellal. "She grew up. Wendy is all grown up now. She doesn't need me anymore. She was a child when we welcomed her to the guild. Look at her. she found…love with Ro…Romeo… and…" She broke into tears.

Jellal grabbed Erza and held her. "Shh. I's okay. Just because she grown up, doesn't mean she doesn't need you. There are so many things she hasn't gone through. So many things she needs to experience. You'll be there, to help her through all of it."

She continued to cry in to Jellal's shirt. The music came to a stop. Erza looked up towards the party. She looked towards Jellal, who was also staring at the door. She whispered a quiet "Thank you."

She leaned in to give Jellal a kiss on his cheek. Jellal looked towards Erza and they ended up kissing. They pulled away blushing. They looked at each other once more and both leaned in and kissed. Suddenly, a loud bang from the fireworks pulled them apart. "I love you. Erza placed her head on his shoulder. "I love you, too."

 **Back at the guild…**

"Ughhhhh!" Lisanna yelled.

"Lis, you okay?" Kinnana picked up some glasses off the bar table.

"NO! Mira got to go to the ball. She asked Mira, and You. She even asked Cana, of all people." Lisanna was pissed.

"Hey. I am a better Lady than you." She was drunk.

"Sure. Why not me! Natsu is there. He probably looks so handsome, and he is with Lucy!" She clenched her fist in rage.

"You don't know he is with Lucy." Kinnana handed Macao a drink.

Lisanna rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. He clearly has feeling for her. Why can't Natsu love me?. She clearly did something to him."

"Lisanna you are jealous. That is so obvious." Wakaba walked up to the bar.

"Sure I am. And you're just sober 20-year-old man." Lisanna rolled her eyes.

"He isn't lying, Lisanna. You are. You need to except he doesn't like you. It's been over a year, and he has-"Lisanna slapped Kinnana across the face, pushed her down, and then stromed out of the guild.

Cana rushed over, and fell over. "God damn you Wakaba! Why do you always pass out drunk!" She got back up and got to Kinnana."You okay?"

"I'm fine." Kinanna got up off the floor. "She has been acting strange these last couple of months."

"Yeah, she got more violent, started to yell and dresses more protactive." Cana got Kinnana a bag of ice.

"You are in a bra." Cana handed her the ice.

"So? I've always been like this. It was after that job she took to that place on the outskirts of Fiore. You know what mean, right? That area that no one goes near Crocus." Cana sat down on a bar stool.

"Yeah…"Kinnana got back to work

 **Elsewhere…**

"Now would be a good time to start the plan." A mysterious person spoke on the phone.

"Of course, Lady Sparrow. I'll let the master know."A voice responed back.

"Good." The mysterious person hung up the phone. "Soon everything will fall in to place."

 **Reasons for lack of posts include:**

· **Cousins from Europe over, not allowed to use laptop, when all work is on it**

· **Started high school**

· **Honestly Busy**

· **Suck at making things romantic**

· **Needed a plot for entire story**

 **I'll do my best to post regularly. If I am not able to I'm sorry. I'm not sure where I went with this chapter at the end. I loved it though.**


	11. Chapter 11 The 'Goodbye' Ball lll

**Chapter 11~ The 'Goodbye' Ball llI**

Gajeel walked over to the table with the food. He grabbed a plate and placed some cake on his plate. He turned around to see Levy talking to a guy with short brown hair, and a white tuxedo. He walked a little closer and saw it was the guy who was gawking over her earlier. Levy was giggling and the guy was staring at her chest. He walked over to Lily and gave the cake to him.

"Shorty, come here. It's bunny girl." Gajeel grabbed her arm and began to pull her away.

Levy went with Gajeel to the washroom. "Lu-Chan, are you okay?" Levy walked in, as Gajeel closed the door behind them. HE pushed Levy against the wall, and kept her there. "Who was that?"

"…" She stared blankly at Gajeel. "You mean the guy I was talking to?" He nodded. "Oh. I don't know his name, but he was nice."

"Did you know that he was staring at your chest? Did you know I saw him looking at your butt when we were walking here?" Gajeel was mad.

Levy shook her head in disbelief. "He… no. You're lying."

"I'm not. He was looking at you, and I just needed to punch him or claim you. I also did not need you punching me in the middle of the ball."

Levy began to get teary eyed. She took a deep breath. She hugged him. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Gajeel hugged her back. "Any time, Shrimp." They pulled away and Levy began to laugh. Gajeel watched her, and placed his hand behind her head. She looked up at him. "Gajeel…?" He placed his other hand behind her head, and brought their faces closer together. He kissed her. Levy didn't hesitate to kiss back, in fact, she deepened the kiss. "You're mine. You got that?"

"Hmm." Suddenly, they heard a voice. "Someone in there?"

"Uhm… Yeah. I'll be a while. Too many beans. Find another washroom." Levy laughed as Gajeel made up an excuse.

"Dummy. Come on let's get out of here. Someone is going to worry." They opened the door and walked out. As they walked into the ballroom, the fireworks went off. They stared at amazement outside as Gajeel held Levy close.

Juvia was sitting down. She felt light headed, and Gray went to get her some punch. She noticed he was taking a while and saw he had sat down with another girl. She was short, with strawberry blonde hair. She had grey eyes that were piercing. She leaned in and acted as if she was the one who was ill. She looked towards Juvia and made a sad face at her. Juvia took a deep breath, and got up and walked towards the door that led outside. As she turned the door, she stumbled, and her vision got blurry. Gray wasn't trying to get out of this situation. He knew it wasn't real, but wanted to make Juvia jealous. Earlier she was talking and flirting with a guy, and he was back. He looked over to where she was sitting and noticed her stumbling towards the door. He pushed the girl away and she wouldn't let go.

"Hey. I don't know who you are, but you better get away from my girl." A guy with pale blond hair walked up to them.

"She said she was ill. I gave her punch I got for a friend, and now won't let me go." He continued to try and get her of.

"My name is Jason, and that is Jules." He grabbed her and pulled her away. Gray finally got up and went after Juvia. He got out the door that led to a small area with a pavilion. There was a small bench and Juvia was sitting on it, looking into the sky. "Hey." Gray sat down next to her.

"Gray doesn't have too. Juvia knows that you don't like her. Go be happy." He handed her some water to drink. She pushed it down and then he spilled it on her head.

"Gray!" She yelled.

He laughed at her. "There is less water in the air here. That's why you're tired. You don't have enough for yourself."

She took a deep breath and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Gray grabbed her head and kissed her. Juvia melted into the kiss. Fireworks went off, and they pulled apart to watch the fireworks.

A couple princes from all over had came to attend the ball. Many of them were invited for the sake of finding Lucy a husband. Lucy had danced with a couple and was exhausted. She looked around and noticed Natsu. He was eating, but he looked as if he lost something, or someone. The look he had when he thought he would never find Igneel. She got some punch and walked over to him. She handed him the drink. "You okay?"

"Hmm." Lucy nudged him and repeated her self. "What? Umm, yeah. I'm good. Just thinking about the ball, we went to after that job. The one with the short, funny looking dude, with the sour look and name?"

"Yeah. So, do you want to dance, like we did then?" He grabbed her hands and led her to the dance floor. "I'll take that as a yes."

So, they danced. All their problems flew out the door and they danced. Lucy tripped over her dress, and Natsu caught her. They both started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Ahem." The voice of King Jude rang through the ears of everyone. "We are not only here to say goodbye to our princess." Layla waved her hand, and Lucy fluted up to front. "But also, to grant the official titles to her guardians. Please, if you will, come up to the front", and so they did. Kagura was there and had walked up. "Erza asked the king, as her comrades come up, "Why is she here?"

"I like even numbers." He whispered back to her.

They all lined up in the front staring into the crowd, Lucy joining them. "Hold out your hands, and get on your knees." Jude walked up to each of them and placed a gem in their hands. "If you chose to go through with this, you will forever be bonded to the magic realm. If you do not want to, please leave the stage." No one moved. "Each one of you, use a small amount of your magic." And so, they did.

The gems lit up, and when the light, dulled away, the shapes changed. Mira had a splat. Laxus a lightning bolt. Yukino a key, and Sting the light half of Ying Yang. Rogue had the other side of Ying Yang. Kagura got a sword. Gajeel got an ore bar, and Levy, a book. Wendy got a cloud, and Romeo a torch. Gray a snowflake. Juvia got a tear drop. Natsu got a flame, and Lucy had a star.

"These gems will fuse with you. You will stand up." Jude pointed and gestured to the group for group to Stand up. She stood up and the gem lit up and entered their bodies. They were glowing, and when it let out, they had transformed. Mira now had white and gold armour, with a French braid that reached her waist. Laxus had golden armour. Yukino now had pale blue armour, with a bob and bangs. Sting had pure white armour. Kagura had violet armour, and her hair has in a bun. Rogue had black armour. Levy had pale orange and white armour, with her hair now grown to her collarbones in her classic headband. Gajeel had dark grey armour with metallic accents. Wendy had lavender armour and her hair has now at her shoulders. Romeo had deep burgundy red armour. Gray had navy blue armour. Juvia had bright blue armour with her hair in a high pony tail. Natsu had red armour. Lucy had pale pink with gold accents armour. Her hair is in a half up, half down do.

"As of now, you are all official guardians of the magic realm. Now, we will see you soon!" In the blink of an eye, they disappeared and all their belonging's along with them to Earth land.

They had landed in the Fairy tail guild hall. They were back in their regular clothes, and their belongs piled on top of them. "Get off!" Erza yelled from the bottom of the pile.

In an instant, everybody was back on their feet ready to go about their day, after the all the questions they were about to be asked. They collected their belonging's and sat down at one of the tables. "So, how was the ball?" Lisanna asked sitting down in front of Natsu.

A blush rose to faces of many who sat at the table. Mira giggled as she knew what had happened between many people at the ball that night. "It was eventful to the say the least." There were nods of agreement and a couple of words that agreed.

"What happened?" Evergreen asked coming up to the table.

No one spoke. After a minute, Levy spoke up as not to draw suspicion. "Well, you see… we were led to believe that it was just a farewell ball for Lucy, but we ended getting our official titles and bonds to the Magic realm. Which explains why some of our hair is different."

Kinnana dropped a letter in front of Lucy. "This is for you. It came in about 10 minutes ago."

Lucy muttered a small "Thank you," before opening the letter. "Natsu, e got to go."

Natsu looked over at Lucy "Why? We just got back and I'm hungry."

"Okay, first of all, you pretty much ate all the food that was served at the ball, and it's a letter from our realtor. They moved our appointment to today in an hour."

"Alright, let's go!" He grabbed Lucy and dragged her to the door before stopping. "Uhm, where exactly is it?" Lucy shook her head and they walked out the door."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Natsu and Lucy arrived at the realtor's office. "Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia and this is Natsu Dragneel. We have a meeting in about 30 minutes."

"Let them in." They turned their heads to see a man in his early 60's with a buff figure and a mustache. "The last appointment called to cancel."

So, they went in and he handed them papers. "Just sign these, and the apartment is yours."

"Oh, thank you, but we were against someone else for this apartment." Natsu said a little confused.

"We had another one open up, an they took that one because it was a better fit for them with a child on the way. In fact, it's the apartment to e left of yours." He said handing them some pens.

"Okay, thank you." They signed the papers and handed them back.

"Now if I am correct the apartment is leased under Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel?" They nodded. "Your employment status is in a guild?" They nodded again.

"Well, could I ask you a favour if you are mages?" He asked placing the papers back on the table.

Lucy smiled. "Of course."

"I have a creature of sorts living in my backyard? You think you could get rid of it?" He handed them a card. "That's my address, if possible stop by after 5 tomorrow."

They agreed and worked out the rest of details and both left to their houses to gather their belongings.

It had been a couple of hours since they had signed the papers, and Lucy has making her way to her brand new apartment after handing her house key, and final month of rent to her old landlord. She arrived in her new apartment and walked into the master bedroom and looked around. On the left she saw a double bed, a night stand and an old dresser. 'Oh Natsu.' she thought to herself. How old was that thing and why was his bedding just sitting on top of his bed? On her right, she saw another double bed, a nightstand and a vanity. She unpacked her clothes into the closet, and her different products into the washroom. She took out her bedding and made her bed. She opened her drawer on her vanity and grabbed a loose fitting yellow tee and a sports bra, and a pair of black shorts and headed into the washroom to take a bath.

She was in their for a solid ten minutes before making the decision to get out. She didn't feel comfortable knowing Natsu's bed wasn't made and that she would need to make dinner soon. She stepped out and saw that Natsu was asleep in her bed. This is going to be so much easier for him now. She muttered under her breath and walked over to her bed. "Natsu!" She yelled.

"What do you want, Luce?" Natsu whined half asleep sitting up.

Lucy shook her head. "What do you want to eat for dinner?"

Natsu seemed to get a surge of energy through his body at the sound of dinner. He looked over at Lucy and smiled anxiously. "Anything, just make it quick."

Lucy sighed and began to walk out of the room. "Why don't you cook than?"

Natsu didn't answer and instead walked with her downstairs. Lucy had decided to make a roast chicken. She put in the oven, with a separate pan filled with various vegetables. She sat down at the table. "When's Happy coming in?" She inquired. "I was going to put a fish in the oven about 10 minutes from now."

"Oh, I guess I didn't mention." he looked over at Lucy and noticed how relaxed she effortlessly beautiful she was. "Erza went on a job and need an aerial view, so she took Happy against his will."

Lucy giggled. "Poor Happy. I'll make a big fish feast for him when they get back." She got up and began to walk towards the stairs. "I'm going to unpack some more."

Lucy finished unpacking her final suitcase and placed it in the closet, and made Natsu's bed. She noticed that he still hadn't unpacked. She let out a big sigh and unpacked his clothes. She walked into the other smaller room down the hall. She noticed that it was already all unpacked. She heard the oven timer go off. She began to head towards the kitchen and wondered if it had already been 30 minutes. She walked in put on oven mitts, and took out the food. She placed to plates on the table and her and Natsu began eating. "Thanks for at least unpacking Happy's room and putting the furniture together."

"No problem." He stuffed a potato piece in his mouth and huffed out in annoyance. "Now, I need to unpack my things. I don't wanna."

Lucy placed more chicken on his plate and smiled. "Don't worry about it. I already did and set up your bed."

Natsu thanked her and they chatted through dinner. Natsu washed the dishes and Lucy marinated some steak for tomorrow,and they kept chatting. Lucy brushed her teeth first and then Natsu had. They went to bed saying their good nights.

It was about 3 in the morning and Lucy was feeling unusually hot. She opened her eyes to find that Natsu was in her bed holding her. 'I need to get used to this.' Natsu muttered something in his sleep. Lucy looked towards him. "I'm sorry, Lucy." He muttered once again holding her tighter, bringing a flush of red to her cheeks, "Don't hate me."

Lucy turned to face Natsu and draped her arm over Natsu and whispered quietly. "I could never hate you, dummy."

Natsu smiled a little in his sleep, and about 2 minutes later Lucy was fast asleep. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Thank you." He placed a light kiss on her forehead as not to wake her up, and loosened his grip on her and closed his eyes.

The next morning, Lucy woke up to the sound of her alarm at 8:30. "Turn it off…"

Lucy rolled her eyes at Natsu. "TIme to get up. We are heading over to the guild today." Natsu got up and walked into the washroom.

Lucy went downstairs and started breakfast. Natsu came down about 10 minutes later, and dug into his breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast. Lucy sat down with him and finished hers as well. She walked upstairs and get ready before coming down. She wore a long-sleeved red velvet crop top, and highwaisted faded black jeans, with knee high black boots. Her hair in a high ponytail with two pieces framing her face. "Alright, let's go!" Natsu said grabbing her an dragging her out of the doors.

As they walked down the street, Lucy got cat-called. They stopped at a flower shop, and Lucy bent down to smell some flowers. "Damn girl," a group of guys yelled stopping to stare, "Why don't you come home with me?"

Lucy didn't seem to notice and kept observing the different flowers. Natsu on the other hand snapped his head to the group of guys. His fist ignited and he ran up to the group of guys, his fist going to one of their faces. Instead, he grabbed his collar, and looked him dead in the eyes. "Back the hell off." He replied to his comment in a firm, but threatening way.

He set him down and the group of guys ran off. Lucy was still looking at the flowers and Natsu walts into the small shop buying a single red Hibiscus and walked out. Lucy looked towards him. "There you are." Lucy stared at Natsu with confusion as he placed the flower behind her ear.

"Uhm, thank you. It's beautiful" They walked to the guild and they sat down at the table still having about 5 and 30 minutes until they would head over their landlords.

"Hey guys." Levy greeted sitting down on the other side with Gajeel.

"Hi, what are you to up to?" Natsu asked glaring at Gajeel. He was glaring back, earning both Dragon slayers a smack in the head from a fiery redhead.

"Natsu! Lucy!" A small blue exceed flew into Lucy's arms.

Lucy hugged him back. "Betrayal." Natsu huffed, looking the other way.

"Here Happy," Erza tossed him a small bag. "Here is your share of the reward."

Happy took the small bag and placed it in his small sack, then flew into Natsu's lap "Thanks, Erza."

Lucy got up. "I'm heading down to the Libary."

"I'll join you." Levy got up and began to walk with Lucy, both girls chatting away about a brand new book.

 _Elsewhere…_

"Lady Sparrow, when will the plan commence?" A young lad bowed down to this mysterious lady.

She swished the red liquid around in her glass, gazing down at the man. "Tomorrow." She rose up from the chair she sat upon, "I will do it myself. I'll need the red cloak, Clark."

Clark nodded and walked off. "Soon, everything will fall into place…" She took a sip of the liquid in her class, and then poured it into her hair. Her hair turned into an intense pink, eyes now a piercing yellow. She snapped her fingers and her body had transformed into that of a 13 year old.

 _At 5:00 with Natsu and Lucy…_

Natsu and Lucy waited outside the door, after ringing the bell. A lady who looked as if she was in her late 50's, opened the door. "Are you the mages here for the creature in the backyard?" They nodded. "Come in. My name is Manoi. You've know my husband, Kai."

"Yeah, should we get started right away, or…?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, yes. Do whatever you would like to it, juts get it out." The older man had said.

Natsu and Lucy bowed down to the two hosts, and went into the backyard. They heard a growl, curiously, they looked around. Natsu has tackled to the floor by a small creature. Lucy picked it up, and it began to lick her. It was a small dragon, with a key around it's neck. "Ow," Natsu groaned getting up, "What is it? Baby Dragons are bigger than you and me."

Lucy shook her head, and headed back inside. They said their goodbyes and headed home. They arrived, only to see Happy, nibbling on a fish. "What is that? What is that key for?"

Lucy picked up the key and looked at it. "Oh my gosh! It's a celestial key. These keys went missing like 50 years ago."

Lucy picked up the key and held it out to the small dragon. "How would you like a contact with me?" It eagerly nodded it's head. They sorted out details, and had bonded. "I call forth, dragon of the light, Cosmo!" Out come the little dragon.


End file.
